1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to articles of furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In halls in which conferences or similar activities are held it is necessary to have desk or tabletop associated with the seats provided for those attending, upon which those attending may place any necessary documents such as note books.
To achieve this it has been proposed to fit each seat with a table top which may be moved between a position in which it might be used for document support to a position in which it is at the side of the seat allowing an individual using the seat to exit therefrom.
This solution is inconvenient due to its limitations, and the weight resulting from the use of a seat.
Another proposed solution is to provide a table top movably mounted on the back of a seat which in use will be in front of the seat in which a person using the table top is seated. This has the disadvantage of badly positioning the table tops relative to the seats with which they are intended to use particularly if the seats of different rows are offset from one another and/or the rows are at different heights. Again, such an arrangement may cause discomfort or inconvenience to a person sitting in the seat on which the tabletop is mounted.